


Funeral BANGquet

by Pelissa



Series: Temptation [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Funeral, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sex, Voyeurism, dirty evil Wesker, everyone is kinda there, they can't keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: Chris and Wesker along with the rest of the gang attend the funeral of a BSAA agent.Wesker gets bored and Chris gets easily distracted by him...
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Temptation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Funeral BANGquet

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess. A friend requested this when I was dead tired and I wrote it in 1-2 hours.  
Apparently I can only write when tired or tipsy xD
> 
> Totally not beta read, not even by myself...  
Enjoy!

In all honesty, you should have seen it coming and stopped it from going any further as soon as it started. But it was hard to think with a hot blond man panting against your ear who then proceeded to lick one of your sensitive spots, the one just a tiny bit below your ear. That one patch of skin that always set your nerves on fire and made you see red.

  
  


The both of you were attending the funeral of a fallen soldier. It was like a family gathering, as your sister and other agents were showing their respect as well and giving their condolence to the widow. It was the kind of occasion that ought to be not the least bit arousing. But maybe just seeing you in a suit was enough to set something off in your still-secret lover. After all, you tend to wear basic shirts and simple pants on a regular basis.

The director held a beautiful speech and soon the family was saying a few words, your mind drifting off as you hadn’t known the soldier well and lately you went on too many missions to catch a full night of sleep without any emergency calls or without rolling around in your sleep while being plagued by nightmares or because you still vividly remember the last mission. 

Then there was a tug at your sleeve, a quick movement and for a moment you could have sworn you imagined it but as you casually looked around you noticed how Albert silently left the hall unnoticed.

Curious - and let’s be real, you could fall asleep on the spot right now and needed a short distraction - you ventured after him, making sure not to make any noise as the widow was talking about their time together in high school. You felt a pang of guilt when you started to speed up your steps a little at that and went looking for him. 

It didn’t take you long.

There you saw him, leaning against the wall with that mischievous smile that you both hated and loved as it always promised something good but there was a price to pay. You were a fool for always falling so eagerly into this trap but it seems your relationship always had been this kind of chase with a promise of danger and it is hard to break habits. 

He beckons you forward and like in trance you walk towards him, wary of this devil you call lover but you couldn’t wait for how this play of his would pan out. You thought about asking him what he wanted. But you already knew he wouldn’t give you a straight answer and then it was already too late anyway. You stepped too close and you could hardly resist his schemes these days.

And then Albert was kissing you and he was just standing there kissing you completely undone, pulling you closer into this lovely trap with just the taste of his lips. For a moment you were drowning in this feeling, wrapping around him and getting closer still until you remembered where you two were. Your heart was pounding up in your throat when he quickly opened your belt buckle. This wasn’t seriously happening in here - right now?

“Albert we can’t,” you started but he curtly cut you off.

“Relax. No one will notice and we both need to unwind.” He then proceeded to firmly press his groin against your leg as to make a point, rutting against it. You briefly wonder when and how this stoic man became so shameless in his acts but your thoughts didn’t linger for long. While trying to get him an arm’s length away from you, he sneakily shifted ever so slightly to the side and started rocking against you again, pressing your groins together this time, first evenly slow, then faster. And then the panting and licking started and you couldn’t be bothered to fight this anymore. It was embarrassing how quickly you were getting hard (and that you felt considerably more aroused than you should be at a place like this), although Albert became an expert at getting you riled up whenever and wherever he wanted you to be, so you weren’t surprised he succeeded this time as well.

Albert was nuzzling your neck gently then, stifling the first moans that escaped him against your body and by then you were a goner. You couldn’t take it anymore and started pulling off his pants, struggling to get them mid-thigh in your heist and turn him around to press him against the wall. It incites a laugh from your lover and you were looking on in disbelief as Albert was laughing softly at the absurdity of your current situation at a funeral.

“Aren’t you a little eager, Christopher?”

Your fingers immediately wound up in his hair and you tugged hard without a second thought until Albert’s head arched back and you could effortlessly whisper into his ear. “You know damn well it’s only ‘Chris’, asshole.” Thinking ‘to heck with it’ you bit down on his exposed skin and left a bruise on his neck, finally stopping that mocking grin as Albert gladly took that bite. He took all of it. Everything that followed after, the kisses, your fingers, the squeezing and the length of your cock. 

First Albert only hummed at the softer touches but when things got hazier and more heated - _ rougher _, he tipped his head back and began to loudly moan. “Harder!” It was a sharp command, tho, it still sounded so wanton, unlike his composed self, and you couldn’t help but immediately comply. Your grip on his hips tightened as he gasped and moaned freely, unbothered by your current predicament.

Spurred on by his cries you sucked another mark onto the crest of his pale throat, and just after this one you were thinking about marking him all over again. You always were truly at home when being able to manhandle Albert in this way, when in reality he could easily smash you into the next wall if he so wanted. This easy submission, this display of trust Albert showed no one else besides you is what always drew you back in even when you wanted to throttle him. In the back of your mind, you remembered you should make him keep it down, maybe actually throttle him to smother his cries of pleasure but you both were so close and you didn’t have any more fucks to give. You wanted that blissful end and you both gasped when you finally grasped it. For a moment you lingered there, pressed against your lover as you both were enjoying the afterglow.

And then it hit you.

Albert may be vocal but he never was this loud before. He put on a show, moaned like a fucking porn star and you knew, _ just knew _that you finally had to pay the price. Someone must have heard. You both didn’t walk far enough away; there was no way nobody heard anything. You paled in realization and recoiled from Albert like his skin had actually burned you. “You wanted us to get caught.” You said it in a way that wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

He chuckled in response as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt again with still slightly shaking fingers. “And you even left me a gift to show around my dear.” He obviously referred to the hickeys dotting his neck.

You wanted to yell at him, just scream, but there was no way out of this and the rest of the funeral didn’t need to also hear you argue about this new kink of voyeurism that Albert seemed to have developed and acted on without letting you in on it. Instead, you took a deep breath and bottled up the fury inside of you. “We will _ talk _about this later, Albert.”

“You mean, you will _ punish _ me later.”

You wanted to cry then but kept yourself together as well as you could and tugged Albert away next-door to the reception on his elbow. Both of you waited there for the rest of the guests to arrive and you thanked heaven it didn’t take long because Albert was giving you that look that was already stirring up something inside of you again - he surely was going to be the death of you. However, not leaving the funeral was mistake number two.

The kaleidoscope of emotions plastered on his friends’ faces as soon as their eyes met made him glare at Albert for the rest of the day.

  
  


Jill was slightly amused but also had the look of a disappointed parent because of course, she had already figured out you two were a thing.

Sherry was as red as a tomato and avoiding eye contact.

Jake apparently left the funeral right after he figured out what was going on.

A few of the BSAA agents looked like they would have fled the scene as well if it weren’t for them being on a funeral. Others, to your surprise, secretly gave you a thumbs up. Apparently it was a really good show Albert gave them.

The worst was your own sister, though. She couldn’t stop grinning at you, making suggestive jokes for the next few hours.

Actually, scratch that, the worst was facing the widow because she didn’t speak a word with them for the rest of the day but you wouldn’t have it any other way and as you could you fled the scene with Albert as well and had that _ talk _ you promised him. Or at least you tried to. In the end, you got frustrated with Albert and decided to _ punish _ him.


End file.
